Four More Months
by TheAlphaWrites
Summary: Steve and pregnant!Tony spend a few moments together in bed. AU. Mpreg. Requested. Steve/Tony.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Requested by Assassin Bulldog**

_**Thank you to my beta, WithinHerHeart :)**_

* * *

When Steve awoke from the ice, there were so many things he didn't expect to happen. There were a few he had imagined, using information from science fiction books that he had remembered reading growing up and he had to admit, he was a little disappointed that there weren't flying cars on every street corner.

But this would definitely fall under the 'things he didn't expect' category.

Steve couldn't keep the amused smile off his face as he watched Tony Stark, his boyfriend of 18 months. The man was slouched against the mountain of pillows that had been arranged carefully on the headboard, his attention completely focused on the chocolate fudge sundae that was balanced on his swollen stomach. He licked greedily at the spoon and even went as far as to tip the empty bowl above his head in hopes of more magically appearing. He pouted heavily, disappointment clear on his face, and he glanced towards Steve, puppy dog eyes in place.

"Steve, your baby wants more ice cream," he announced loudly, holding out the dirtied glass and spoon in offering.

He arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Because I'm beginning to think the baby isn't the one who wants ice cream, it's his mother."

Tony frowned automatically at the word. "Okay, when this baby is born, I refuse to be called 'mother'. Maybe Papa, or Pops, Pa, Padre, Dada…hmm, I'll work on it."

Steve approached the bed, climbing into the free space on his side of the bed, and placed the bowl and spoon aside, on the bedside table behind him. Tony watched them go with a forlorn expression before returning to stare at Steve in a way that clearly said 'why haven't you got my ice cream yet?'

Steve didn't respond, merely offered him a patient smile, and allowed the hand that wasn't propping him up to rest softly on the taunt skin. Tony lightened instantly, completely immersed in watching his partner's larger hand run over his stomach, and allowed the serenity of the situation to wash over him. He had to admit, he did love these moments.

As Steve had said before, he hadn't expected to meet Tony. He hadn't expected to fall in love again, to plan a future again. He hadn't expected that, during a fight, Loki would release a gas into the Iron Man suit, and he definitely hadn't expected that it would end with Tony pregnant, their baby only three months away from being in his arms.

It almost seemed like a dream, something so unbelievable that it couldn't be real. He hadn't believed Bruce at first when he had told them, laughed it off rather hysterically, but once he'd seen the ultra-sound, actually seen the child that would be the perfect combination of both him and Tony, he couldn't deny it anymore.

It was hard, Steve wasn't going to deny that, and there was no doubt it would only get worse when Tony was unable to get himself up to work in the lab because his ankles couldn't withstand the extra weight for very long – and that was even before they actually became parents – but it was moments like this, just the two of them and their baby, that seemed to make it all worth it.

Steve was amazed by its mere presence. It should be impossible, and it had become a habit to caress the stretched skin, feeling the bumpy shape beneath, to make sure that their baby was _still there, still alive, safe and protected, preparing itself for them_. His thumb traced a stretch mark and glanced up towards Tony, as if he could share in the revelling. Tony offered him a small smile in return, one hand moving so it rested momentarily on top of Steve's, before he gripped it tightly.

"Four more months," Tony murmured.

"And then he'll be here," Steve added quietly, his smile widening. "He'll be spoilt."

"Oh, you know it," the billionaire nodded in agreement, "But with you as his dad, he'll know right from wrong, and would be able to get away with anything because he'll have your smile."

"He'll have your intelligence," the blond replied, "You'll both be running circles around me and I wouldn't be able to get either of you to bed because you'll be too busy building some high-tech computer or superpowered engine." He paused thoughtfully, "I want him to have your hair as well; the kind that sticks out at all angles to give this adorable, evil scientist look."

"And your eyes," Tony supplied, "Blue and so expressive he won't be able to get away with anything, as well as get anything he wants."

"He'll be perfect," Steve grinned, bending to press a kiss to their conjoined hands.

Then, there was this pressure against the palm of his hand; one that made him stop, his smile dip slightly as he stared wide eyed. "D-did…did you…"

"Feel that? Yeah, it was hard to ignore," Tony blinked owlishly at him.

"…He kicked," Steve breathed out, his smile widening so much it made his cheeks ache, "He kicked, our boy kicked."

There it was again, the sudden pressure against his hand, and he couldn't help laughing throatily. Steve moved closer so he could press his head into the bump, breathing heavily against the skin, and he closed his eyes briefly when Tony's free hand entangled itself in his hair.

"Hey, it's me, your daddy," he whispered softly, "You can hear me in there, can't you? Good, because I want you to know that you are going to be born from the most amazing, beautiful, generous man there is on this planet. He's a little flawed and will probably take great pleasure in embarrassing you silly when you get old enough to know what that even means, but for us, that just means we love him more." The hand tightened in his hair but he pursued on, suddenly feeling like he needed to say these words, "And he'll love you, more than anything in the world, don't ever doubt that. We both will. We'll screw up, probably a lot, but we'll learn and I hope you'll be patient and understand that we'll probably freak out the first time you have to sleep alone or the first day you go to pre-school, or when you have your first girlfriend – or boyfriend, which ever you prefer – but that's just because we love you. We worry about you and your life and we can't wait until you're here with us and we can finally meet you in person."

In response, he got a sharp kick in his ear. Steve grinned widely.

_Four more months…_


End file.
